The present invention relates to clip-on glasses, and more particularly to clip-on glasses that are adapted to connect to a front of regular glasses, including rimless glasses.
The connection of a pair of additional glasses to the front of another pair of regular glasses is currently popular among young men because lenses of the additionally connected glasses may have a design different from that of the regular glasses to easily change the appearance and/or function of the regular glasses.
FIG. 1 shows a pair of conventional glasses 2 for additionally connected to the front of a pair of regular glasses 1. For the glasses 2 to connected to the regular glasses 1, two magnets 12 are separately set in and flush with a front of the regular glasses 1 near two outer sides of two rims 11 of the glasses 1, and two connecting arms 21 are separately extended from two sides of the additional glasses 2 with two magnets 22 separately set in and flushing with rear surfaces of the connecting arms 21. By positioning the additional glasses 2 in front of the regular glasses 1 and aligning the magnets 22 on the connecting arms 21 with the magnets 12 at two outer sides of the rims 11, the magnets 12 and 22 attract one another to associate the glasses 1 with the glasses 2.
The above-described structure for connecting the additional glasses 2 to the regular glasses 1 has the following disadvantages that need to be improved:
1. Since the magnets 12 are flush with the front of the regular glasses 1 and the magnets 22 are flush with rear surfaces of the connecting arms 21 of the additional glasses 2, the glasses 1, 2 are simply magnetically connected to each other through the flat contact of the magnets 12 with the magnets 22. The two pairs of glasses 1, 2 tend to separate from each other under an external force adversely applied on the glasses. PA1 2. The additional glasses 2 are connected to the regular glasses 1 through the two pairs of flatly contacted magnets 12 and 22. In the event two temples 13 of the regular glasses 1 are outward stretched or otherwise deformed when the glasses 1 are worn by a user, it is possible a distance between the two magnets 12 changes to cause disalignment of the magnets 12 and 22 from one another, and accordingly, undesired separation of the additional glasses 2 from the regular glasses 1. PA1 3. For the magnets 12, 22 to be set in and flush with the front of the glasses 1 and the rear surface of the glasses 2, respectively, the glasses 1, 2 must have frames of a certain thickness large enough to receive the magnets 12, 22, and the shape of portions of the glasses 1, 2 at where they contact with one another must be flat. All these conditions largely restrict the design of the glasses 2 to only very narrow scope, making the glasses 1 and 2 heavy and monotonous in appearance. PA1 4. The above-mentioned additional glasses 2 could not be used with rimless glasses that have lenses directly connected to temples of the glasses. As mentioned above, the temples tend to deform when the glasses are worn by a user and easily cause disalignment of the magnets 12 and 22 from one another.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop improved glasses for additionally connected to regular glasses in a very simple but reliable manner to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.